Motorcycles having storage batteries and battery powered ignition systems normally are manufactured without magneto ignition systems or any means for providing a magneto ignition system. Therefore, when the owner of a motorcycle having a battery ignition system decides to convert his "bike" to a magneto ignition system, a substantial amount of machine work has been required, at great expense, and the results have been unsatisfactory in that magnetos so mounted in the past have looked like obvious "add-ons" protruding from the normal motorcycle contours, which of course is exactly what they were.
Thus, there existed a need in the prior art for a simple, inexpensive kit which could be used by a motorcycle owner to convert a motorcycle having a battery powered ignition system to one having a magneto ignition system, with the final result being a magneto ignition "bike" of good looking lines and contour, equivalent to the lines and contour of bikes completely manufactured on a mass-production basis in large scale manufacturing plants.